


Flipping the switch

by UltraStreep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Car Sex, Consent Play, F/F, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraStreep/pseuds/UltraStreep
Summary: Miranda and Andrea and fantasies oh my!





	Flipping the switch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Stormashke, who's help, encouragement and advice means a whole heap.

Miranda looked up from reading the morning's edition of the New York Times just as her young lover walked gingerly into the kitchen. Picking up her steaming cup of coffee, she hid a smirk behind the mug as she watched Andrea wince as she settled on the breakfast bar stool opposite her. 

“I’m sorry darling, are you terribly sore?” she asked, trying not to sound too pleased with herself. 

“Yes,” Andrea replied looking into the smug face of her girlfriend of two years. “And you’re not sorry at all.”

“No," Miranda smiled, taking a sip of hot coffee, “Not in the slightest, I do so enjoy our play dates." 

Andrea blushed a deep shade of red, as she reached for the cafeteria between them. Pouring her own cup of coffee into her favourite mug that was waiting for her. 

“You were insatiable.” 

“I was merely playing my part,” Miranda replied, nonchalantly putting down her mug. 

“And you do play the role of sadistic boss so very well." 

Miranda narrowed her eyes, “ hmm and the part of submissive masochistic assistant fits you perfectly,” she retorted. 

“Touché," Andrea laughed hoping she hadn’t upset the Editor too much. “But I could play Dom just as well,” she added. 

Miranda raised her eyebrow in amusement. 

“Well I could if given the chance,” Andrea protested weakly. 

Miranda only laughed as she picked up her mug again, “Stick to your strengths dear," she replied with a wink.  

Their play dates had started 12 months after dating and their dating had started 12 months after Andrea had left Miranda in Paris. 

The whole idea of the play date had come about while Andrea was staying at the Townhouse one weekend. Miranda had invited her over as the Twins were away at their grandmothers. She had needed to take an urgent call from Nigel and on finishing had returned to find Andrea curled up on the sofa in the library. She was reading the ‘spare’ copy of the Harry Potter book she had been tasked to get as punishment for walking in on Miranda and Stephen arguing the first night she delivered the book. Andrea had joked Miranda should have just spanked her over her desk and be done with it rather than constantly inventing pointless errands to send her on. Miranda's eyes had widened before flashing with desire, she had then pushed Andrea down on the sofa where she proceeded to show her former assistant exactly what kind of effect that suggestion had on her. Later that night, in bed they had discussed each other's fantasies in great detail. The idea of a play date where they could both fulfill these fantasies had been formed. Amongst others there had been disappointed boss and incompetent employee as well as Principle Priestly and naughty school girl. They had quickly discovered Miranda had a love of spanking and considering on how wet Andy got it was fair to say that love went both ways 

Andrea thought back to the first time they had played. She remembered everything about Miranda and that first encounter...

Miranda exited the elevator and strode across the marble floor, her black Blahnik heels echoing in the empty foyer of the Elias Clark building. Nodding her thanks to the security guard who stood holding the door open she stepped out into the cold night air, and pulled her coat tighter around herself as she looked for the car. She could feel her impatience flaring when she couldn’t immediately see Roy or her town car idling at the curb. It was past 10pm, the day had been filled with disappointment and incompetence and all she wanted to do was get home to Andrea as quickly as possible. She smiled at the thought of her former Assistant turned lover waiting for her. Snatching her phone out of her bag, she was about to call Emily when she noticed a figure standing in front of her own Porsche at the curb with their back to her.

The individual was dressed in a dark grey obviously tailored masculine Armani suit.  As she approached the intriguing form she noticed he was several inches taller than she herself was.  The clicking sound of heels on pavement caused the driver to turn and it was then Miranda noticed what was obviously ugly and common work boots leading up to crisp, grey trousers that did much to highlight the long, toned legs of the owner.  The slim fitting, starched, white shirt clung to a sculptured chest where a black tie rested lending a sophisticated look to this poor, sad individual. She continued her perusal up a leonine neck to a firm chin over the pleasing features to deep, liquid chocolate eyes and it was those eyes that caused the breath to leave her body.  The hair cleverly concealed under the matching grey cap was another give away. 

Andrea. 

This was one of her fantasies, Andrea was setting a scene and her heart rate picked up at the thought. She suppressed a grin at the unexpected turn to a dismal day. 

“Who are you?” she demanded awkwardly.  Mentally, she was off balance. Could she really do this? Fantasies were fantasies for a reason. Was she really prepared to give up all control.  Even to Andrea? 

“I’m sorry for the late change in drivers Ms. Priestly, my name is Andy and I'm here to be of service to you this evening.” 

Miranda raised an eyebrow at the double entendre before giving Andy her usual leisurely once over, her eyes lingering on her crotch to see if she had remembered all of her requests.   This time it was a pleasure to let her eyes linger, more on the person rather than what they were wearing.

“Acceptable.” She swallowed hard trying to keep her voice steady, it appeared her young lover had indeed remembered.  

“Where to ma’am?" Andy asked, making her voice deeper. 

“Home, and go through the Park.” 

Andrea tipped her hat and opened the door as Miranda slipped into the passenger seat. Walking around the car she got in behind the wheel and started the engine. 

Andrea drove in silence keeping her eyes on the road, Miranda hadn’t taken her eyes off her since she got in the car and she had started to sweat under her lover's intense gaze. 

Miranda knew, that as much as she wanted to, they couldn’t stop in the park. She had quickly requested this route so she could spend time observing Andrea drive, she looked so sexy and in control as she handled her powerful car through the streets of Manhattan. The way the young woman had dressed for her was taking her fantasy to the next level. She had never requested this particular look. They had never discussed her fantasy in this much detail and it seemed Andrea had thoughts of her own. Thank God for that as it was a look worth keeping judging by the heat that was gathering between her thighs.

When they finally arrived at the Townhouse, Andy drove around the back to where the garage was located and pressed the button on the remote to open the electronic door. Once it was fully opened she parked and closed the garage door behind them. 

Turning off the engine she turned slightly in her seat and faced Miranda. “Is there anything else I can do for you this evening Ms. Priestly?” she asked sweetly. 

“No that will be all.” Miranda replied, her voice icy while the rest of her felt like it was engulfed in fire.

“Are you sure?” Andrea pushed knowing full well Miranda would play hard to get. “You look awfully tense," she continued placing her hand lightly on her knee, “maybe I could help you relax?" 

“How dare you,” Miranda hissed, injecting as much disgust into her tone as she could. “I will have your job for this."  Miranda realized it was easy to follow the younger woman's lead even now and her earlier concerns began to vanish.

“I don’t think you will," Andrea replied her fingers trailing patterns on Miranda’s knee. “You’re the Queen of your Empire, working so hard, always in control, that must be stressful?” she said her hand slowly sliding from knee to thigh. “I’m very good at relieving stress.” 

Miranda swallowed hard. 

“Besides, I’ve seen you watching me, and I think I have something you want." Her eyes dropped briefly to her own crotch. 

“How very presumptuous of you."

Andrea gave her a megawatt smile. 

Miranda thought about prolonging the scene but by god she was aroused and couldn’t wait any longer. Her response was to drag Andrea forward by her tie and kiss her soundly, her tongue immediately seeking out Andrea’s. 

They both moaned.  Andrea moved her hand from her thigh up into Miranda’s hair to pull her closer. 

As their kisses became more urgent,  Miranda was struggling to keep composed in her seat. 

“Get this seat back,” she growled as she started to remove her coat.  

Andrea wasted no time in pushing her chair back and seat down. No sooner had she done so than Miranda had gracefully moved over the console and was straddling her lap. Her dress riding up as she did so. 

She crushed her mouth back down onto Andrea's as she sucked hard on her tongue. 

Andrea groaned as her hands made their way under the dress and up two smooth thighs, she could feel the heat coming off of Miranda and she couldn’t wait to see how wet the older woman was. 

Andrea’s hands continued to stroke up the inside of Miranda's thighs until they brushed against wet silk, causing the Editors hips to buck forward against the light touch. 

“Hmm, someone is wet for me," she teased “take off your panties please." 

Miranda complied immediately shifting from one knee to the other as she wiggled them off and dropped them to the floor behind her. 

Andrea inched Miranda’s dress up until it was bunched at the hip in her left hand. She returned her right hand  between Miranda’s thighs and gasped. 

“You are more than wet for me, Ms. Priestly you are soaked,” she hummed, as her fingers stroked through hot folds.  

Bringing her wet fingers to her mouth, Andrea sucked them clean before dropping her hands to her fly. Keeping her eyes on Miranda, she slowly undid the zip and removed their favourite dildo. 

Miranda moaned deep in her throat as she thought about Andrea filling her, her sex clenched in anticipation. 

Taking the dildo in her right hand, Andrea dragged it through the wetness between Miranda’s legs before teasing her entrance. 

Miranda moaned again her hips chasing what she desperately wanted. 

Andrea pushed a little inside, Miranda’s breath caught in her throat. 

“Is there something I can do for you Ms. Priestly?” Andrea teased. 

“Fuck me” Miranda growled, “and if you do an acceptable job, I will allow you to keep yours.”

“Earth to Andrea,” Miranda said, snapping her fingers to get the brunette’s attention. 

“I'm sorry what?” Andrea replied, snapping out of her pleasant daydream.   Catching sight of Miranda's eyes and the superior gleam in them Andy decided she wasn't pleased with Miranda having all the fun.  The Editor's fantasy had been to give up control and be taken. When it had come down to it...Miranda had still called the shots in the car.  Maybe she could do something about that?

Taking another sip of coffee, Miranda smirked, guessing at the path that Andrea’s mind had wandered down. Still, she couldn't help the snark. “Did you smack your pretty little head last night?” she asked. 

Taking a deep breath, Andrea rose from the stool as confidently as she could, and straightened to her full height as she narrowed her eyes at Miranda across the breakfast bar. Noticing the slight shift in her young lover, Miranda put down her mug and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I expect to find you...naked...wet...and over my desk within the next five minutes, or I will be most...disappointed,” Andrea said, the words sounding both familiar and foreign to her own ears. 

Miranda's eyes widened in shock. The words sounded like her own, but the tone and heat was all Andrea. Shifting slightly on the stool at the sudden change in direction, she reached for the paper trying to maintain some control. 

“NOW!”


End file.
